Dzień z życia Boromira
by Tithielle
Summary: Jak wyglądałoby życie Boromira gdyby przeżył Wojnę o Pierścień?


**DZIEŃ Z ŻYCIA BOROMIRA: Poszukiwanie Éomera**

- Éomerze! Éomerze! – roznosił się głos wśród skalistych wzgórz Emyn Muil. – Gdzie do kurwy nędzy jesteś?!

Ostatnie zdanie przytłumił nieco wiatr, który nieustannie napychał wirujące płatki śniegu do oczu Boromira.

- Eeech, chuj by to wszystko strzelił... – poddał się rycerz Gondoru, siadając na jednym z głazów.

Nie znosił swojej roboty. Po Wojnie o Pierścień Aragorn zasiadł na tronie. Boromir zawsze twierdził, że byłby lepszym królem. Tymczasem został zdegradowany do podrzędnego rycerza i nie dostał nawet własnego księstwa, jak Faramir. Był tylko jednym z wielu. A to dlatego, że „nie przysłużył się zbytnio w Wojnie o Pierścień"!

No bez przesady! To nie jego wina, że wcisnęli go nieprzytomnego do łodzi i dopchnęli aż do zatoki w Belfalas! Tam dopiero wyłowiła go córka księcia Imrahila. Niestety, Boromir w chorobie miewał złe sny i kiedy wreszcie obudził się któregoś ranka z krzykiem, przez przypadek zabił księżniczkę Dol Amroth. Wypędzono go za to i wywieziono do Haradu, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się wrócić do rodzinnego Minas Tirith, Aragorn już się tam panoszył. Lady Arwena chciała dać mu posadę osobistego asystenta, ale odmówił. Nie będzie pracował pod kobietą.

I tak wylądował jako rycerz na wysyłki, bo wyższe stanowiska były już zajęte. Jakiż kurwa pech.

Tym razem Aragorn wysłał go po króla Rohanu, którego chciał zaprosić na ucztę. Jednak na dworze Meduseld powiedziano mu, że król udał się do swej posiadłości w Aldburg. Z kolei tam przekazano mu informację, jakoby Éomer wybrał się na polowanie aż pod wzgórza Emyn Muil. Od kilku dni Boromir pałętał się w tej okolicy i starał się odnaleźć króla.

Phi! Króla... Za dawnych lat był zwykłym marszałkiem, gdy spotkali się na polu walki, to Éomer był pod nim! A teraz Boromir musiał przed nim klękać i bić pokłony.

Nagle rycerz Gondoru usłyszał rżenie koni i stukot kopyt. Tak, to oni! Świta Éomera! Niestety, byli na równinie za wzgórzem. Boromir zerwał się nagle i ruszył w ich kierunku. Lecz kiedy dobiegł na miejsce, jeźdźcy byli już daleko.

- Kurwa, gdybym tylko miał swój róg! – krzyknął Boromir.

Lecz nie potrzebował rogu. Jeźdźcy usłyszeli jego rozdzierający krzyk. Zawrócili i powoli otoczyli Boromira.

- Czeeeść – powiedział Boromir i pomachał nieśmiało do ludu. – Ja do króla. – W tej chwili zauważył go Éomer i zsiadł z konia. – O, do niego! – Boromir wskazał palcem.

- Boromirze! – powitał go Éomer. – Przyjacielu!

Uścisnęli się jak starzy kumple i, wedle zwyczaju ustanowionego przez Aragorna zaraz po zdobyciu władzy, pocałowali namiętnie na powitanie.

- Jakie wieści przynosisz od Najjaśniejszego Pana Kochanego Przywódcy Towarzysza Aragorna? – spytał Éomer, bowiem tak tylko wolno było teraz mówić o królu Gondoru.

- Najjaśniejszy Pan Kochany Przywódca Towarzysz Aragorn pragnie zaprosić króla Rohanu – Boromir skłonił głowę – na ucztę ku Jego czci, która odbędzie się za tydzień na Jego dworze w Minas Tirith.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, podczas której Éomer rozważał usłyszane przed chwilą słowa, po czym powiedział:

- I... co to znaczy?

Boromir wykonał efektowny face palm i raczył wyjaśnić:

- Imprezka w piątek w Minas Tirith.

- Hura! – wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Éomer. – Będzie biba!

- Spiesz się, bo musisz wrócić do swojej chałupy, ogarnąć się i bujnąć do Gondoru. – Boromir postanowił mówić językiem zrozumiałym dla władcy Rohanu.

- Jedziesz z nami? – zaproponował wspaniałomyślnie Éomer.

- Jeśli ten ogier weźmie mnie na swego rumaka – zamruczał Boromir, puszczając zalotnie oczko do jednego z towarzyszy Éomera, Éosyriusza. Chłopak zrobił dziwną minę, łączącą zdziwienie, obrzydzenie i przestrach tą wizją. Jednak Éomer odezwał się:

- To nie będzie potrzebne. Mamy jednego wolnego konia. Należał do Théoharry'ego, jednak ten wkurwił mnie, ku swej zgubie. Nawet nie wiesz jak męczące może być jęczenie chłopca, którego nikt nie kocha.

- Wiem coś o tym – powiedział Boromir, myśląc o swym bracie, Faramirze, który jednak po wojnie wyszedł lepiej od niego (dostał własne księstwo!).

- To jedziesz? – spytał Éomer, zachęcająco wskazując wolnego konia.

- E... nie, sam na koniu to ja nie chcę – powiedział Boromir, tęsknie spoglądając na Éosyriusza.

- Jak chcesz. Żegnaj.

Éomer wsiadł na konia i odjechał wraz z całą kompanią. A Boromir powlekł się z powrotem do Minas Tirith. Musiał przecież przygotować dwór na ucztę. Ech... pies by to jebał...

KONIEC


End file.
